The present invention relates to a process for preparing wine.
In conventional processes the grapes after picking are first converted into a mash. The converting step comprises separating the stalks from the berries in a stemmer and additionally crushing the resulting grape material into a mash which is then stored temporarily in a storage tank.
After a waiting period, must is then obtained by collecting initial must and/or by pressing the mash. The combined must streams are then subjected to further treatment stages, for example, clarification, natural and/or induced fermentation, etc. In conventional processes the quality of the wine is mainly determined by the way in which fermentation is conducted.
West German Pat. No. 2,632,045 discloses a process for breaking down grapes by explosion crushing with compressed air followed immediately by separation of the must by centifuging. There remains a need, however, for improved wine-producing processes which can produce better yields of high quality wine.